Mornings
by shattered petal
Summary: He was absolutely certain there was no one else he would rather wake up to. -HitsuMatsu


**author's note**: I challenged myself to write a HitsuMatsu oneshot, _without_ angst. And succeeded! Just a fluffy HitsuMatsu oneshot.

* * *

**Title**: Mornings  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Rating**: T  
**Couple**: HitsuMatsu

* * *

He was absolutely certain there was no one else he would rather wake up to.

What surprised him was how much the morning sun loved her, for her skin glowed and was such a gorgeous, pearly white. Tōshirō wasn't the type to gawp, but this time he wasn't able to pry his eyes away from her. He could actually admit she looked _sweet_ while she slept, so deep in her dream, at peace with everything. It was nice.

A hand reached over to brush down her arm lightly, and a lovely warmth shuddered through him. Tōshirō shuffled a little closer, their chests pressed together, wrapping his arms around her and closing his eyes. Never had he felt so cosy, content and happy before. She was wonderful and soft against him, their naked bodies hidden beneath the sheets. The room was still a little stuffy from their lovemaking, and his body continued to roar, reminiscing back to how she touched him, how she sounded, and how she kissed.

Effortlessly, she managed to make him _melt_, and he wasn't going to try and hide it. Tōshirō's nose bumped against hers, and he was taken by surprise when he was suddenly kissed. So she wasn't sleeping after all? He smiled shortly when he heard her chuckle in amusement, before snuggling into him.

'Your apartment is so _boring_.'

Tōshirō opened his eyes, then frowned. 'What?'

'You heard me,' Rangiku teased, kissing his nose. She then whispered, 'Your apartment's_ boring_.'

'It––' Tōshirō moved away slightly. 'No, it's not!'

'Shh~' Rangiku kissed his lips, and he was gone again. Rangiku was surprisingly soft and gentle, her tongue massaging over his delicately, before retreating for half a second. Their kisses were slow, and so passionate it almost made his head burst. He liked how careful she was with him. 'Don't worry; I'll fix the problem.'

He didn't like the sound of that. A little grumpy, Tōshirō pulled a face and held her tighter. 'I don't want you to.'

'Awww, but why?' Rangiku pouted, trailing a finger down his chest.

'Because I like the way it is.'

'But there's nothing here, except carpet.'

'That's not true. I also have plates and cutlery, pans, I have an oven too, and a lamp, _and_books––'

'Urgh, not that sort of stuff! Like, flowers and photographs, and actual signs that someone lives in this apartment. Have you got any pictures you want to put up?'

'I don't have any pictures.'

Rangiku rolled her eyes. 'Well, _I_ do.' She sat upright, the sheet falling from her shoulders a little. 'Trust me, Tōshirō. I'll decorate your apartment and make it much better than it is.'

Annoyed, Tōshirō grabbed her arms. 'No. You'll just clutter the place with your rubbish.'

She gasped. 'I don't own rubbish! You're so rude sometimes.' She playfully punched him.

'If I'm so rude, then why are you here?'

Rangiku brought the sheet with her when she leaned down to kiss him again. His hand ran through her hair, the other rubbing her side, while she straddled him, hands pressed to his chest. Admittedly, he felt a little turned on by her position and dominance, but he was a strict man, and he wouldn't allow it to proceed any further.

For a moment, she relieved his lips and nipped at his earlobe.

'Because there's no one else I'd rather be with.'

Tōshirō was embarrassed to find she made his heart _flutter_. 'You're an idiot.'

'You're a bigger one.' Then she grinned. 'I didn't mean to scare you; I won't change your apartment.'

'Tsk.'

'I'll be gradual about it, so you can adapt.'

'Matsumoto…'

'–might also buy some scented candles so your apartment doesn't stink of nothing.'

Tōshirō scowled.

'You also need a big settee in your living room so people have a place to sit.'

'_No_ _one is having a place to sit_!'

'But what if we invite people over?'

'We won't– Wait, _we_?!'

This was too much fun. Rangiku flicked his nose. 'Well, _yes_. Did you expect me to leave some of my stuff, and not actually _live_ here? You're such an idiot, Tōshirō.'

His ears burned. 'Shut up.'

She smirked crookedly, her eyes dancing. 'Make me.'

That was a challenge he wouldn't turn down. Tōshirō liked to win battles, and so he grabbed her face between his hands and shoved his mouth onto hers. Anything to shut her up, and anything to have her near him, then he was happy. Their kisses were harder, a bit more aggressive, and he could feel her smiling.

Hands and limbs fumbled together, and he felt his heart pace quicken when she ran her hands through his thick, white hair. A moan left her when he concentrated his lips on her neck, to her collarbone, allowing his tongue to playfully flick over her chest.

'We will need a double bed too. I can hardly fit in here with your gigantic head.'

Tōshirō stopped, looked at her, pouted, then began to leave the bed. 'That's it. Why don't you just make this apartment _your own_?'

Before he could escape, Rangiku grabbed his hand and threw him back down onto the mattress. Tōshirō tended to forget just how strong his Vice-Captain was, and he exhaled slowly when she was on top of him again, completely in control.

Damn her.

'I was joking.' She kissed him. 'Now be quiet and smile for me.'

Was that all she wanted? Tōshirō raised himself onto his elbows, and returned her kiss. They broke apart for a moment, and he allowed a smile, one just for her, a smile which expressed just how happy she made him, and just how safe he felt with her.

Rangiku's smile was so effortless and wonderful, so perfect and warm. It was one of the first traits he grew to love about her.

'But seriously, your head is kinda big. Like a watermelon.'

Before Tōshirō could comment, she grinned and flung the sheet over them, before silencing him with her lips.

Yes. This was great fun.


End file.
